Journey
by Snowfirecat
Summary: Where am I? All I can see is sand. Golden sand. For miles all around me. Sand dunes and valleys. Even the sky is a sandy yellowy blue colour. I wander for what feels like an age but then I see it. The pale mountain, so far away that I can hardly see it. That's where I'm heading. That's where my journey will take me. - Journey character point of view, with my interpretations.


I awoke in a daze. Slowly I looked around myself, blinking against the bright glare of the midday sun. Sand. Lots of sand. It was everywhere, sorrounding me in this sort of dessert valley. How did I get here? I have no idea. I stood up, almost stepping on the rusty red cloak drapped around me, the yellow hem blended in with the sand. I looked around myself once more and noticed a sand dune a lot taller than the others. It had three stone markers on the top, two of them had long scarves attached them, semingly out of the same fabric as my cloak was made out of. There, that's where I have to go to figure out where I am, to figure out where I have to go. So I began my arduous climb.

The golden sand slid from under my feet as I stumbled my way up the dune. Eventually, after much slipping and sliding, I made it to the top. I lent against the rock marker, attempting to catch my breath. It was them that I noticed some strange writing on them, glyphs of some sort that I couldn't read. I took a deep breath and looked up at my surroundings, I didn't even know why I had stopped to catch my breath because they took away what little breath I had. Golden sand stretched away as far as the eye could see. More of those rock markers stuck out of the ground and ruins lay scattered around, above one of them I could see something moving, some sort of flying creature perhaps. But all that was nothing compared to what lay on the horizon. A gigantic mountain stretched up into the sky, the top of it visible only because of a light streaming out of a crack in the top. That's it. That's where I had to go. I knew in my gut that that was where my journey would take me.

I walked to the edge of the sand dune and surfed my way down, laughing at the surge of energy that flew through my body as I did. I regathered myself at the bottom of the slope, laughing slightly as I shook the creases out of my cloak. I looked up and ran towards the first ruin, curious about what the flying creatures were. I ran past at least 20 of those rock markers, I wondered at them. What were they? Why were they there? What did the glyphs say? As I got closer to the ruin I could see what they were, or at least, what I thought they were. They appeared to be flying pieces of cloth, the same as my cloak. I got closer and I could see that my eyes were not deceiving me. They were flying pieces of cloth, sentient beings made of cloth. I went over to the ruin, it was a red grey colour and had many cracks in it, pieces had been worn away by years of wind and it had fallen apart. Carefully I climbed up, slowly making my way to the top, making sure each piece was stable before putting my entire weight onto it. There were 3 more of those markers up here. As I got closer to the cloth creatures they seemed to react to my presence, swarming around me and creating a short scarf attached to the top of my cloak. I gaped at it in astonishment, at the power I could feel reverberating off of it. Somehow I knew what to do and the next thing I knew I was floating 5 feet above the ground. I sunk back to the ground and I felt the power leave the scarf, along with the glyphs that had been on it. The little cloth creatures flew back down and recharged my scarf, the glyphs reappearing, golden yellow against the rusty red. I tried it out a few more times, each time the creatures recharged my scarf.

I sighed suddenly, knowing that I had to keep going. I said goodbye to the cloth creatures and went on my way, heading towards a bigger ruin, some sort of building it seemed that hadn't quite collapsed yet. On my way I passed more stone markers and many small pieces of stone like the original ruin that I had found. I wondered at what had happened to those that had made this place, it was desolate but it also seemed like a nice place to settle. I passed small groups of the cloth creatures on my way, no more than 4 to a group. They all followed me for a short time before heading back to where I had originally seen them.

I walked over to the side of the building where a gaping hole allowed easy access. There were small piles of sand blown along the the floor and piled up in the corners of the small rectangular room. I stepped across the floor towards the opposite wall, curious about the tile border surrounding an empty space on the wall. There were four more of those rock markers, two on each side of the border. I stood in front of the wall, bringing a hand up and running it over the surface, seeing if there was any indication of a carving. I absent-mindedly rested my other hand on one of the markers. Suddenly a light shone in the hole in the top, reacting to my touch. I jumped back in surprise, jerking my hand back like it had been burned and holding it to my chest. I stared at the light for a minute, wary that it might suddenly attack me, but it just glowed steadily. So I took a step forward and touched the one next to it, that too started to glow. I touched the other two and the wall within the border started to glow, I took a step back and stared in amazement.

Carvings started to appear on the wall, appearing by some sort of magic. After a few seconds the carving revealed itself in full. Repeating units of what appeared to be the markers that I had walked past with cloak covered things like me lying in front of them. I stared in confusion for a few seconds before recoiling in horror. Were these rocks sticking out of the ground actually headstones?! I gulped and decided it was best to continue, hoping that I wasn't correct in my assumption.

I turned to the left and walked out of the building, the entire wall on that side was missing. I jumped down from the side and continued down into the valley below where I could see more of the cloth creatures flying around. I surfed down the slope, the exhilaration dampened by my discovery. There was a massive stone structure in the middle of the valley, parts of it had begun to crumble to the ground and had left a sort of stairway leading up to the top. On the top were 4 large ribbons of fabric gently swaying to a slight breeze. All around me on the sides of the valley were other large stone buildings facing towards the one in the centre, stairways started halfway up the slope heading into them. There was a large door over to the right, and before it sat a large triangular stone and some more of the stone markers.

Wonder took over me as I stared around at my surroundings, this place was more amazing than the last. I decided to go and inspect the fabric, maybe there was some form of writing on them that would explain what had happened here. I climbed up the slabs of stone, wondering exactly how stable this structure was and hoping that it wouldn't just collapse from underneath me. I reached the top and wandered over to the fabric, gently taking one in my hand to hold it still. The entire thing blazed with bright yellow glyphs spreading out from where I had touched it. It glowed for a second before sinking back into the structure. Quickly I ran around and touched the other three, curious about what would happen when I had.

As the other three sank into the structure it all started to rumble and shake a little. For a second I thought that I had done something wrong but the metal grill in the center of the structure slid open and out flew dozens of the cloth creatures. They surrounded me and lifted me up into the air, taking me over towards the door, a few merged with the end of my scarf and made it longer, the same length as my cloak.

I landed lightly on the other side, bending my knees a bit to help me keep my balance. I touched the headstones or marker stones, what ever they were, and watched as they all lit up one by one. As I touched the last one the triangle stone that was covered with glyphs started to glow and a white glow suddenly surrounded me. I knelt down, covering my eyes from the glare of the light.

Suddenly I opened my eyes and I was somewhere else. Everything was misty. Before me stood a large cloaked figure, shadowy and hidden by the mist, behind it was the mountain. My destination. Suddenly a wall with carvings appeared in front of me, light flowed from the crack in the top of the mountain, creating stars through the sky. Birds flew over the land and crops grew. People like me were there, though their cloaks were white, and there were many cloth creatures in the land. Everything started to fade and when I blinked I was back where I had been before, kneeling in front of the triangle stone. As I stood back up the doors ahead of me opened with a clanking groaning noise. I headed towards them, hesitating at their entrance, looking back over the land that I had just traveled. I turned, took a deep breath, and walked through the doors and down the stone hall beyond them. Excited as to where my journey would take me next.

_**Hey there guys  
I haven't been active on here in a very long time and have a few unfinished stories. Sorry but they are going to remain unfinished, I haven't looked at any of them in years and don't have the motivation to continue them. **_

_**My activity is going to remain sporadic since I'm in my final year of school and it's going to be a very busy year and if I want to get into university I have to focus on my work and get excellence in all my sciences. :/ **_

_**I am determined to finish this fanfic as well as an original story I am currently working on, so it may take a while for this to update but it will be updated at some point in the next month or so.**_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading if you have gotten this far. I appreciate reviews and any helpful criticism.**_

_**Snowfire out. :D**_

_**P.S Feel free to point out any spelling mistakes, I wrote this on my tablet so it's pretty likely there are going to be random letters where they don't belong. **_


End file.
